1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safe and quick release device for a tool adapter, particularly to one easy to be processed and able to reduce processing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first conventional tool safe and quick combination device 10 shown in FIG. 1 includes a main body 11 and a combination head 12. The main body 11 has its front end axially bored with a combination groove 111 having its opposite sides respectively bore with a position-limiting hole 112. The combination head 12 is received in the combination groove 111, having its front end formed with a tool connecting member 121 and having an elastic projecting block 13 disposed in the interior. When the combination head 12 is installed in the combination groove 111, the elastic projecting block 13 will be engaged and restrictedly fixed in the position-limiting hole 112 to be prevented from slipping off the main body 11 when the combination head 12 is operated. To disassemble the combination head 12 from the main body 11, a tool (a) has to be inserted into the position-limiting hole 112 to press against the elastic protruding block 13 and have it disengaged from the position-limiting hole 112, thus able to assemble or disassemble the combination head 12 quickly.
A second conventional tool safe and quick combination device 10 shown in FIG. 2, needless to employ a tool for disassembling the combination head 12, is provided with a press pin 14 with a stepped main body 141 in the position-limiting hole 112. In assembling, the stepped main body 141 is first received in the position-limiting hole 112 and then the upper inner side of the position-limiting hole 112 is provided with a position-limiting projection 113 by compression for restrictedly positioning the stepped main body 141 not to slip out. Subsequently, the upper end of the stepped main body 141 is compression formed with an upper cover 142 positioned on the stepped main body 141 to prevent the press pin 14 from dropping into the combination groove 111. The press pin 14 can be directly pressed against the elastic protruding block 13 to have the elastic protruding block 13 disengaged from the position-limiting hole 112, and thus the combination head 12 can easily be removed from the main body 11. However, it is quite complicated in processing and assembling the press pin 14 in the position-limiting hole 112. Further, referring to FIG. 2, when the press pin 14 is not used, the press pin 14, due to its own weight, will drop down and have its main body 141 resisting against the combination head 12, thus hindering assembly of the combination head 12, and hence the press pin 14 has to be pulled upward before the combination head 12 is to be assembled with the main body 11. Furthermore, being very small in size, the press pin 14 is not easily assembled.